


Sniffles' Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Crossover, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sniffles gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Lumpy tries to save Sniffles from it.





	Sniffles' Sneeze Attack

[Sniffles has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Sniffles: Hmm, a sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Lumpy's voice is heard.]

Lumpy: Never fear! Lumpy is here!

[Lumpy is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Sniffles: Um, Lumpy? I appreciate the offer, but I don't know if this is a good idea... (thinking to himself) Why couldn't it have been Hero?

[Tootie arrives just as Lumpy gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Sniffles under itself.]

Sniffles: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Sniffles begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Sniffles: Aaaaaah... EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH...

Tootie: (realizes what is about to happen and gasps) Lumpy! Run for it!

[She runs away from the scene, while Lumpy, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Lumpy tries to inspect it...]

Sniffles: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-- CHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

[The screen shakes as Sniffles releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Sniffles is inside of - where it was, and knocks Lumpy off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Sniffles sneezes three more times.]

Sniffles: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Ehhhhhh... CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Lumpy and Tootie cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Sniffles: Heeeeeh-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Sniffles sneezes again, causing Lumpy and Tootie to cringe. Tootie decides to help Sniffles out of the crater.]

Tootie: Here, I'll help you, Sniffles.

[Sniffles nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Sniffles: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Lumpy plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Sniffles rubs his trunk on his forefinger and looks at him in slight irritation.]

Lumpy: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Sniffles: [sneezes again] EH-CHYU! [rubs his trunk] A little off-course?! Oh, Lumpy, are you a... [sneezes again] HAH-CHYEEEW! [rubs his trunk again] ...silly moose or what?

Lumpy: Sorry, Sniffles, I was just trying to help. And besides, I didn't want to get Splendid to save you because I thought he was busy.

Sniffles: Oh... [sighs and continues to rub his trunk with his forefinger]

Tootie: [offers him a tissue] Um, bless you.

Sniffles: Thanks. [accepts the tissue and rubs his trunk with it, sniffling]


End file.
